Arrangements described herein relate to analysis of software errors.
Dump files are created when an application crashes and generates an exception code. A dump file saves program information for trouble shooting (e.g., debugging) at a later time. In particular, when a system creates a dump file, the system usually attempts to capture in the dump file information about the state of the system when the crash occurred. For example, a dump file may contain the program execution stack, which may indicate a line of code or an area of memory currently being utilized by a crashed program when the crash occurred. Accordingly, a dump file is very useful for troubleshooting the direct cause that triggered the exception code.